


Telling The Team

by squirrelmort



Series: Rei Thinks Too Much [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelmort/pseuds/squirrelmort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei and Nagisa have started dating, meaning they need to tell their teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling The Team

The triumph Rei felt about finally asking Nagisa out gave way to nerves the next day when he realized he should tell the team. He had managed to avoid everyone that morning, but couldn’t find a way out of lunch with the team.

“Maybe we should just eat here. We should, um, review for the math test, and--”

“Come _on_ , Rei-chan. We studied for hours last night.”

“Yes, but it wouldn’t hurt to run a few practice problems before hand.”

“And risk tiring my brain? No.” Nagisa grabbed Rei’s hand and practically dragged him out of the room. “Besides, I can’t wait to show off my new boyfriend.” Nagisa winked and laced his fingers with Rei’s. Rei looked away and used the back of his hand to push up his glasses in hopes of hiding his blush. _How could Nagisa be so open about everything?_

When they reached the club room they found Kou, Haru, and Makoto were already there.

“Sorry for being late! Rei-chan was being so slow,” Nagisa announced as they entered the room. Rei, suddenly aware of the implications of their hand-holding, quickly pulled his hand away, only to have Nagisa grab his arm and pull him over to the empty seats. Nagisa only let go once they were sitting down so he could get at his food.

“Rei, Are you alright? You look kind of red.” Makoto reached over to put a hand on Rei’s head. Kou looked at him, worried. Haru glanced up before focusing on his mackerel again. Nagisa just kept eating as he watched Rei.

Rei gently pushed Makoto’s hand away. “I’m fine. Um…” Rei cleared his throat. “I have something I should say.” The room was silent. Haru actually put down his lunch to focus on Rei. Even Nagisa looked at him with concern and a bit of confusion. Rei focused his attention on Nagisa and took his hand, took a deep breath, and spat out, “Nagisa and I are dating.”

Rei wasn’t sure what reaction he expected, but it was not what he got. He turned to see Makoto smiling gently and Kou looking slightly perplexed. Haru, blank-faced as usual, finally broke the silence. “We know,” he said, and returned to his lunch.

Makoto quickly added, “What Haru means is—”

“You’ve been obvious about it for months.” Kou finished. “Why are you telling us now?”

_Months? They think we’ve been dating for months?_

“No, Gou-chan,” Nagisa laughed. “Don’t be silly. Rei just asked me out yesterday. Isn’t that right, Rei-chan?” Nagisa turned to Rei and started petting his shoulder with the hand that wasn’t busy holding his.

_Months_.

“It’s just that you two are always so close, I guess we assumed…” Makoto explained.

“Nagisa, yesterday you said you hoped to take Rei ice-skating on your next date,” Kou said. Nagisa stopped laughing and glared at Kou.

“Nagisa-kun… was that a date?” Rei asked. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he heard Haru chuckle.

Nagisa smiled nervously and turned to face Rei. “Oh, um, you know, Rei, it was like, um, a… friend-date.” Nagisa quietly laughed in hopes of defusing the situation. Makoto and Kou watched them with uncertainty. Even Haru looked at them, though he continued to chew his food. Rei held eye contact with Nagisa for a tense moment.

Skating. Dinner. Holding hands.They had even kissed. _Of course_ , Rei thought, _how did I miss it?_ He took a breath and smiled.

“I mean, of course it was a date. I just, you know, wanted to announce it,” Rei said. Nagisa’s nervous smile turned into a full-on grin. Makoto gently laughed. Haru looked down again. After a moment, Kou spoke up.

“As I was saying before you two got here, I’ve been talking to Mikoshiba-san, and I think we might be able to practice in their pool two times a week. I think we need to have gym training sessions at least once a week, to make sure you all stay in shape.” Kou added, “Of course, I’ll be there for… moral support.” She looked pointedly at Nagisa, “And to make sure you all stay on task.”

Nagisa laughed, “You just want to watch boys lift weights!”

“No! I want to keep you focused so we can actually win next year! If I’m not there, you’ll just spend the whole time watching Rei!”

“I’m sure Nagisa will—” Makoto tried to add before being cut off by Nagisa.

“Of course I will! He’s my boyfriend!”

“See?! I need to be there to make sure you do your work.” Kou explained.

“It’ll be fine. I’ll just make Rei-chan do extra work for me.”

“Nagisa! I’m not going to do all your work!” Rei cried. Nagisa and Kou blinked at him, having apparently forgotten he was there.

“I never said _all_ of my work.” Nagisa said.

“I’m not going to do _any_ of your work,” Rei clarified.

Nagisa turned back to Kou, saying, “Well, now he’s just being unreasonable.”

Rei sighed and decided to focus on his food before lunch ended.

………

“So, Rei, I heard you and Nagisa are finally official,” Rin said at the Iwatobi-Samezuka joint practice that afternoon, throwing an arm around Rei shoulder. “Congratulations!”

“Rin-san, how did you…”

“My sister texted me,” Rin nodded toward Kou, who was talking with Mikoshiba on the other side of the room. _Great, now people are talking about my love life._

“Thanks, Rin-chan!” Nagisa exclaimed.

“I’m surprised it took this long,” Rin whispered to Rei. “You two haven’t exactly been subtle.” _Was I really the only one who didn’t assume we were dating?_ Rei wondered.

“Congratulations, Hazuki-kun, Ryuugazaki-kun,” added Nitori.

“Ai-chan! I told you to call me ‘Nagisa,’” Nagisa scolded.

“I’m sorry, Hazu—Nagisa-kun.”

Nagisa sighed. “It’s a start. Come on, Rei,” he grabbed Rei’s hand, pulling him toward the pool. “Let’s race before practice starts. Loser has to buy the winner dessert.”

“What if I don’t want dessert?” grumbled Rei.

“Then I guess you’ll just have to pick a different treat.” Nagisa winked. “But first, you have to beat me!”


End file.
